Gala-Na
by SilentAltair
Summary: Once head of the Council of Albion, she failed to save her people. Now she is nothing more than the assistant to one of the most powerful men in Oblivion. The life of Gala-Na and others after the destruction of Albion.


I don't own any Sonic characters that appear in this story.

Gala-Na, Rita-Le is owned by Archie

All others owned by me.

A look into my own universe, instead of Gala-Na dying she survives.

Please R&R I like to know what you think.

* * *

"My name is Gala-Na, and I was once head of the Executive Council of Albion. I once helped maintain the first and greatest echidna settlement on all of Mobius. We were the cradle of science and technology.

Now all of that is lost."

I began my speech, no time to rehearse, I had to say everything that mattered. To think that my life would end like this holed up in a dark room with the only light coming from the holographic projector recording my voice and image. I feel even my current pose made me look like I was pleading, something I hate to do, but in the world of politics is sometimes necessary.

I began with my arms out and continued with my hands together.

"One can say it began when a young boy named Knuckles lost control of the Chaos powers that had been engineered into him before birth."

I continued my story to the recorder, explained how Dr. Finitevus tried to contain Knuckles power, how it changed the once good doctor. How I was the deciding vote that called for his Euthanasia, a vote I won't take back, doing this to Albion just proves my point. How he came back and sabotaged our defenses and now the Eggman Empire has come to capture us all, for what reason I don't know.

27 Years-old and about to be captured, and possibly die, the woman who dedicated herself to Albion failed. The shoots are getting louder and soon I hear a metallic thud on the nearby door to the room.

"I have been discovered. Please, if you can, find and stop Dr. Finitevus. He will not stop until the world has reduced to cinders. Save yourself from our mistake!"

Hiding the recording in the drawer of the table it was sitting on I looked at the only possible way of escape, another door at the end of the room I saw before I turned off the lights. Dashing to it and praying that there where no Eggbots on the other side, opened it and ran out. Just in time as I heard them entering the room right behind me.

* * *

I am running through the streets now, took me five minutes to get out of the Council's main building, all the while zig zagging past guards and civilians alike. The police bravely tried to fight the Eggbots, but with most of our best weapons unavailable it was pretty much pointless. Some would capture fellow echidnas with their claws or shoot some type of beam that made them disappear somewhere.

How long has the attack been going on now? Hours maybe.

I'm scared for my life, there is nowhere to go when you are on an island miles away from any other land. And unless that human superhero Aquaman owed you one I doubt you were going to make it.

Not a great time to joke Gala-Na!

I'm running beside two civilians and a guard now, don't know why, we where just going the same way, trying to find someplace to hide.

Go Left

Turn Right

Run Straight

Go Left

See Eggbot

Go back

Run Straight

Turn Right

…

…

Dead end

Go back go back!

Too late, the Eggbot from before has caught to us.

NO!

The Eggbot raises its weapon it us, the guard doesn't even have a weapon on him.

We didn't huddle together in that alley we just stood apart from each other waiting and looking on in fear.

By the goddess no, not here. I can feel myself falling to my knees as tears fell down my cheeks.

Rita-le, Yanar…

Bang

A shoot rang out along with small explosion.

Huh?

Looking up I see the robot fall to the floor headless.

"Hey folks you all alright!?" On the other side of the robot covered from head to toe in armor was a soldier, but the armor he wore didn't look like one of ours. Several others are right behind him in the same armor. The one in lead turned his head.

"Tsar, you were right there are people down here."

A voice not too far off answered him. "Told you my feelings where correct."

From behind the corner came a Echidna, I visable relaxed at this, maybe they are apart of our military.

The Echidna had strange Albino fur on him and some blue robe, but everything else was hidden but shadow.

"Get these people to the evac point, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Yes Tsar." The soldiers responded.

* * *

The one in lead came to help me up and even offering some words of encouragement and saying everything was going to be all right. We followed them through the ruins of our city to the very beaches surrounding our island, where I found a few hundred echidnas gathered together. Many more of the armored soldiers where there as well, and there are others wearing robes like the white Echidna I just saw… however unlike him they aren't Echidnas.

Indeed there are many species of Mobian here on these beaches, which also means that the ones in armor can't be all Echidnas as well!

"What is going on here!" I yell just as soon as I realize this. Several Echidnas and soldiers turn their heads at my shriek but I couldn't care less.

"You there!" I point at the one who took us here. "What is all this?!"

"Ahh… Saving your lifes." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is in charge here?" I ask again knowing I wouldn't get anywhere with this guy.

"Listen lady you don't ha…" I don't even let him finish that sentence.

"I am Gala-Na, head of the Council of Albion. I demand you take me to your leader."

"Oh my word… my lady Gala-Na, such an honor to meet you." A voice said from behind me.

Turing around I came face to face with an elderly Echidna, looking somewhere in her sixties wearing a teal colored robe wrapped around her body with a symbol of a white dying tree on it and pink sandals. Gray fur covered her body with her dreads went down to her lower back.

She picked up the edges of her robe and gave a small curtsy.

"…Are you leading this force?" It didn't seem likely, this woman is old. With a friendly and loving small even with all the explosions and fire around us.

"No, I am second in command though."

That does surprise me and it must have showed because she gave me another smile and said. "Don't worry I'm stronger than I look."

"Who is in charge here?"

"Why we are being led by the Tsar of Oblivion." She said that in a way that showed great pride.

Tsar?

…

…

Wait, THE Tsar?!

As in

"Aristotle?" Confirming it the elderly woman nodded.

"Lady Aeris, the Eggbot are getting closer!"

Many screams I hear coming from my fellow Echidnas. The elder Echidna I now know as Aeris turned to the soldier that came up behind us.

"Prepare yourselves commander, we leave in five minutes."

"But what about the Tsar?"

She gave another warm smile. "My Tsar knows the timetable he'll be here any minute. Now tell Juno to get all the Star Gates going."

"Yes Lady Aeris."

I turn to her after she was finished with him. "Leaving where? How?"

To add to the confusion instead of answering she simply hooked my arm with her own and lead (dragged) me to the other Echidnas of Albion.

"Now… Now Lady Gala-Na, let us deal with you and your people's safety."

Once we got to them she lowered me down into the sand, I just have to wince at the sand at the bottom of my dress. She put a hand on my knee and said. "I promise you'll get out of her alive young lady."

With that she was off.

I stared after her for a few minutes as she helped everyone, she spoke nothing but kind words to her people. There is something about her, just her mere presence seem to inspire calm in everyone around her. An almost motherly image.

…Young lady?

"My Tsar!" Aeris spoke as the same Albino Echidna from before ran up to everyone at the beach.

And…

…

Wow…

He is tall!

He had to be at least a foot taller than even me!

He's a giant!

Taller than anyone one the beach!

…Tall!

…Know you're tired of it by now but…tall!

How did I not notice that before?

"Commander time!" The Echidna who no doubt is Aristotle said.

"90 Seconds!"

"Made it just in time."

He turned to Aeris. "Aeris has there been any word about…" He let the question hang in the air.

Aeris however seem to know what he was talking about and shook her head. "We couldn't find any of them."

A pained looked crossed Aristotle's face.

"Eggbots coming in!" One of the soldiers said.

Bullets soon fired along with a few lasers from the robots. Aeris jumped in front of us and shouted "Nayru!"

A white shield appeared in front of us surprising all the Echidnas who haven't seen it before.

Magic

"By the flames of Hell you burn!" Shouted Aristotle launching a few fire balls at them hitting them square in the chest burning right through them.

"30 Seconds!"

An Eggbot lands behind Aeris surprising her, but before it could shoot her a ball made of dark energy crashed into it.

"Get back to the Star Gate Juno!"

"Your welcome Aeris."

"20 Seconds!"

More and more kept coming, getting nearer to us. Aristotle is putting everything he has into his magic but with all the shoots coming near him and the people even he had to pull back and help Aeris with her Shield.

"10!"

I close my eyes wanting this nightmare to end.

"9!"

I hear the shoots rang against the shield.

"8!"

Mother

7

Sister

6

I hear babies crying

5

Father

4

Rita-le

3

I open my eyes

2

Aristotle and Aeris pull back but not before he could fire one last fire ball at them.

1

Everything went dark.

* * *

Somehow her getting saved seems to come out of nowhere huh?

Those of you aware of my stories know who Aristotle and Juno are, but my other story partners and this one have nothing to do with each other, they are two different universes.

Who Aristotle is and what he does will be explained more next chapter.

Star Gate is just a name for the device they used to get there, a name Juno gave it since he is one of the few who can use it.

When Aeris shouted Nayru for the shield, I was thinking of Zelda (Nayru's Love).


End file.
